Inesperado
by Atori-chan
Summary: Recibir decenas de regalos de desconocidos o de amigos le resultaba indiferente, hasta que recibe una declaración de alguien completamente inesperado. Un fic sobre la hija de Yamato y Sora con…


**SUMARY: **Recibir decenas de regalos de desconocidos o de amigos le resultaba indiferente, hasta que recibe una declaración de alguien completamente inesperado. Un fic sobre la hija de Yamato y Sora con…

**Parejas principales: **Natsumi x ¿?

**Parejas secundarias: **Yamato x Sora; Takeru x Hikari

**Aclaraciones: **El nombre de la hija de Yamato y Sora, así como el de resto de los hijos de los elegidos, son inventados, aunque es el mismo que uso en la mayoría de mis fics donde aparecen los hijos de los elegidos.

**Género:**_ Romance – Drama - Humor_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DEDICADO A MI NECHAN LIT POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS (atrasado, gomen)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>INESPERADO<strong>_

_by: Atori_

_Oneshoot_

* * *

><p>-¡Eliminar!<p>

Eso había dicho una rubia adolescente, quién tirada boca arriba desde su cama, con su brazo tapándole la mirada daba la orden al digimon que estaba frente a la pantalla del ordenador. Aquella digimon parecida a Piyomon, pero de color rojo con tonalidades rosas, miró de reojo a su compañera humana y luego a la pantalla donde en su correo había veinte mensajes, todos ellos compartiendo un mismo tema: "_Feliz Cumpleaños_". Todos esos correos eran enviados por chicos, algunos que habían conseguido su email sabe dios cómo, otros de sus compañeros de instituto y otros de conocidos de toda la vida como el caso de Shin Kido, el hijo de Joe. Todos ellos, eran eliminados sin ser vistos por su compañera, mostrando su desinterés hacia aquellos mensajes, donde aparte de compartir el mismo tema, iban acompañados de declaraciones amorosas o de tarjetas con una dedicatoria muy especial.

-¡Eliminar!

Volvió a soltar al cabo de un minuto, donde la bandeja de entrada se llenaba con decenas de mensajes cada treinta segundos.

La digimon la analizó con cierta curiosidad. Su compañera humana se encontraba en una postura tan poco femenina, que estaba convencida que, extrañamente, eso aumentaría el interés de los chicos que estaban locos por ella.

¡Humanos!

¿Quién los entendía?

Desde los ocho años, su mejor amiga había destacado entre las demás por su aspecto físico. Pero a eso le acompañaba su carácter bipolar: dulce con su hermano, su familia y amigos; orgullosa y arrogante frente a los demás. Y lo realmente curioso es que a diferencia de las demás chicas o niñas, siempre llevaba su hermoso cabello rubio corto, como el de un chico. Y para confirmar esa imagen, nunca llegó a usar faldas o vestidos. Solo sus camisetas rosas, que ponía de vez en cuando, la hacían ver como una niña.

Sus padres nunca le habían llamado la atención sobre la vestimenta que portaba, es más, según lo que había escuchado de su papá Gabumon, ellos lo aprobaban por la sencilla razón de que ser uno mismo con la cabeza bien alta, era lo más sincero y admirable que existía.

-¡Eliminar!

Dijo por tercera vez, donde la digimon se centró en lo que tenía que hacer. Pero ver como en la bandeja de entrada estaba repleto con más de cien mensajes la marearon. Cogió el ratón apresurada y pinchó sobre los mensajes de los desconocidos, dejando en la bandeja de entrada los del hijo de Joe, entre otros que conocía.

Soportar aquel jaleo de mensajes en días significativos para su amiga era una pesadilla, más para la digimon que para la propia humana. Todo aquello llevaba sucediendo desde los ocho años: por cumpleaños, por el día de San Valentín, el día Blanco, la Navidad, Año Nuevo. Tantos emails recibidos en esas festividades, que todavía le sorprendía que muchos de esos admiradores, fuesen compañeros del hermano mayor de la chica, por cinco años y que actualmente estaba en su primer año de universidad. Resultaba curioso como aquellos chavales de diecinueve años se atrevían a coquetear con su amiga, incluso en presencia del hermano mayor, que antes de que pudieran molerles a palos por pretender a su única hermanita, ella hacía uso del mal carácter heredado de su padre, así como su mal hábito de pelearse con los demás. Y como siempre resultaba vencedora, eso acarreaba más interés y fijación por parte de la población masculina, incluyendo los compañeros de trabajo de su padre. Seguro que si su tío Yamato se enterara, no se conformaría con echarlos de la empresa como el directivo que era. Por no hablar de ciertos digimons machos, como el caso de Mummymon, Sukamon o los asquerosos Numemons.

.

_-Los traes a todos de cabeza, primita. Deberías repartir._

.

Le había dicho en una ocasión su primo Takeshi entre risas.

Sin embargo, nadie mejor que ella podía saber que eso a su mejor amiga le traía sin cuidado, porque todos veían a una Natsumi atractiva, con carácter al tiempo que dulce, inteligente y cool.

Su compañera humana estaba empezando a molestarse, porque no era tan perfecta como a todos le parecían. Tenía sus defectos, como cualquier humano, pero claro debido a su físico y su personalidad de guay, sus defectos quedaban hundidos para todos aquellos machos que no apreciaban como era en realidad y en ese paquete estaban incluidos sus amigos más cercanos como Shin, Satoshi y…

Sus ojos amarillos se agrandaron de la sorpresa al ver el email de uno de los mejores amigos de su compañera.

-¡Eliminar!

Esta vez la digimon dudó. No podía hacer cómo el de Shin y Satoshi y aparcarlo y mucho menos, eliminarlo cómo pedía una y otra vez.

-…

Se giró sobre la silla giratoria para ver como permanecía impasible en esa postura de boca arriba con sus ojos tapados por su brazo. La misma pose que tenía desde que llegó del instituto. Incluso aún tenía puesta la verde falda del instituto de Odaiba, pese a que nada más llegar a casa, no tardaba más de tres minutos en quitársela, mostrando su desagrado hacia esa prenda.

-Natsumi, Toji te ha enviado…

-¡Elimínalo! –volteándose para quedar de lado donde en su tono se había vuelto doblemente molesto.

La digimon suspiró con fuerza observando nuevamente aquel email. En el tema, aparte de felicitarla, había agregado un "_Lo siento_"

La digimon sabía a qué venían aquellas disculpas.

Tojiro Yagami había sido desde siempre el mejor amigo de su compañera, pero últimamente él había empezado a verla de una manera mucho más especial. Su compañera humana lo sabía, y debido a que se trataba de su mejor amigo, nunca supo cómo rechazarlo. Eso alimentaba el ánimo de Tojiro, el cual era especialista en no rendirse nunca, mientras quedase esperanza.

Pero a pesar de los años que llevaban juntos, según Natsumi, Toji era como el resto de los chicos. La admiraba por su belleza, por su aire pasota y porque era distinta a las demás, cuando eso no era cierto. Y ese día, la había cagado por completo al regalarle un coletero.

Debido al comienzo de la secundaria en un instituto, Natsumi se había visto obligada a ponerse falda. Eso también la había obligado a dejarse crecer su cabello, para que no la tomaran por un chico disfrazado de chica. Pero lo que la enervaba es que metieran a su padre en el ajo, insinuándole que parecía él mismo vestido con el uniforme de chica, especialmente cuando ella era plana, martirizándola con ese defecto tan visible.

Y claro, si se pusiera un coletero, debido a su media melena, parecería su hermano mayor en su adolescencia vestido de chica, a pesar de que su cabello es anaranjado como el de su madre. Y ni corta ni perezosa, se lo había dicho así a Toji, largándose después dándole el mensaje de no dirigirle la palabra en una buena temporada.

-¡Eliminar! –dictaminaba sin compasión.

-¿ya estás eliminando los emails que te envían Natsumi-nesan?

La presencia inoportuna del más pequeño de los Ishida con su sonrisa angelical dibujada en su rostro, provocó que Natsumi abandonara su posición fetal para encararlo y mostrar una sonrisa sarcástica.

-como si tú no lo hicieras, Aki.

Eso ocasionó una amplia sonrisa en el digimon que acompañaba al muchacho, de parecido a Gabumon y de tonalidades azuladas como las de él pero más destacadas.

-me ofendes, Natsumi-nesan. –haciendo un gracioso puchero- Además, antes de eliminar los mensajes, tengo la consideración de leerlos. Primo Takeshi dice que las palabras de una chica enamorada en estos eventos resultan más hermosas e inspiradas.

Natsumi meneó la cabeza soltando un largo suspiro. Su primo y sus curiosas filosofías que lograban convencer a su hermano pequeño.

-por cierto, Natsumi-nesan, se ve que no has mirado el correo. –sacando del bolsillo de la chaqueta del uniforme de Odaiba unas cuantas cartas- todas son para ti. –mirando los remitentes- De los abuelos Ishida, de los abuelos Takenouchi, de _Toji-san_… -enfatizando la palabra, mientras la miraba con cierta curiosidad.

-quitando la de los abuelos, puedes tirar el resto, _incluyendo__ la de Toji-san _–respondió con su mismo tonito.

-¿se ha peleado con él? –dirigiéndose al digimon de su hermana en búsqueda de la respuesta a su enigma.

-Toji le ha regalado un coletero. –le contestó la digimon dándole información detallada sobre el asunto.

-¿y por eso te has peleado con él? –dirigiéndose ahora a su hermana con una ceja alzada, dándole las cartas procedentes de sus abuelos.

-¡Es asunto mío! –cogiéndolas de mala gana.

-es curioso. –habló el digimon de Aki- mamá Piyomon me contó una historia similar que le pasó a tía Sora con Taichi-san.

Ambos hermanos observaron muy fijamente al digimon, luego entre ellos donde compartieron en común la misma idea.

-Natsumi-nesan, haces muy bien en enfadarte con Toji-san.

-¿lo ves? –riéndose, donde su hermano pequeño no tardó en seguirle, dejando a los dos digimons confusos sobre el comportamiento de su respectivo compañero humano.

Que Toji siguiera los mismos pasos de su padre cuando este pretendía a su madre, no es que fuera agradable para ambos Ishidas.

Riendo, Natsumi se fijó en una carta color morada donde aparte de llevar su nombre como el resto, tenía la diferencia de que no había sido puesta en su correo a manos del propio destinatario, sino que había pasado por la oficina de correos, como la de sus abuelos.

-¿Y esa carta? ¿De quién es? –señalándola.

-¿cuál? –el dedo de su hermana apuntando hacia el sobre morado, hizo que se percatara de ella- vaya, ni me había dado cuenta. Y va dirigida a ti. –procediendo a leer su destinatario.

Natsumi se puso frente a él, dejando caer sus pies sobre el suelo con la cara curiosa al ver la sorpresiva de su hermano.

-¿De quién es?

-De alguien completamente inesperado. –ofreciéndosela con una sonrisa de oreja en oreja.

La chica miró la carta, donde su hermano pequeño había puesto a propósito la cara donde estaban escritas sus señas para que así despertara su curiosidad y la cogiera, a sabiendas que si cogía alguna carta, sería incapaz de romperla. Por esa razón, mandaba a su digimon que eliminase sus correos. Viendo los destinatarios, no sería capaz de eliminarlos y quedarían ahí guardados, ocupando su bandeja de entrada.

Quizás porque había heredado la cualidad del amor de su madre, que no quería conocer a la persona a la que rechazaba, porque eso la haría sentir mal. Por eso, nunca había rechazado directamente a Toji.

Miró la carta, luego a su hermano pequeño quién tenía una sonrisa dulce, la misma sonrisa heredada de su madre, donde parecía verla e instarla a que le diera una oportunidad, que aunque fuera inesperado, quizás fuera alguien distinto al resto de los chicos que aunque la conocían, desconocían como era por dentro.

Su hermano parecía tener fe en ello.

Alguien inesperado por él, pero conocido por ambos.

Miró nuevamente la carta.

¿Aquella persona la había escrito con el detalle de mandarla y que llegara en el día de su cumpleaños o sería casualidad?

Suspiró decidida a darle una oportunidad. Al agarrar el sobre, le preguntó a su hermano con una idea desagradable en mente.

-no se tratará de una chica, ¿verdad? –siendo ella hetero al cien por ciento.

-¿Qué? –sorprendido- ¡Natsumi-nesan! –replicó el muchacho ofendido.

-de acuerdo. –cogiéndola, aunque sin mirar todavía el remitente, por lo menos, no con su hermano y los dos digimons curiosos delante.

Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en los rojos de Aki, quién entendiendo el mensaje, se dio la media vuelta.

-acabo de recordar que le prometí a papá ayudarlo en la cena tan especial que te tiene organizado. Y vosotros, Kabumon y Piomon, tenéis que ayudar a Gabumon y a Piyomon en un no sé qué. –dijo en alto como excusa para largarse y llevar a los digimons consigo.

El pequeño pelirrojo, llevando a rastras y a unos confusos digimons de no entender a qué se refería, cerró la puerta de la habitación, dejándole la privacidad deseada. Natsumi sonrió de lado y al ver a la derecha, se fijó en que su hermano le había dejado, no sabía en qué momento, el resto de las cartas que estaban a su nombre, siendo la de Toji la que estaba encima de las demás. Aunque a ambos le desagradaran la idea de que el joven Yagami hiciera lo mismo que su padre con su madre, eso no significaba que tuviera que perderlo como amigo por un estúpido coletero.

Volvió a suspirar y con valentía le dio la vuelta a la carta para averiguar su remitente.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al leer aquel nombre, pudiendo entender el asombro que había tenido su hermano pequeño. Es que no era para menos. De todos sus amigos cercanos, jamás podría imaginar que _esa_ persona le hubiera escrito una carta.

-…

Sonrió para sí misma ante el teatro que estaba formando.

Estaba anticipando demasiado las cosas. El hecho de que él le hubiera escrito una carta, no quería decir que sus sentimientos fuesen como los de Toji o hasta del propio Musuko. Además, él nunca había dado signos de interesarse por ella en términos afectivos. Quizás simplemente, debido a su personalidad bondadosa, tenía el detalle de mandarle una postal de felicitación.

-como puedo pensar que él sienta algo por mí. –se dijo a sí misma, mientras abría aquel sobre morado.

Morado. Ese era su color favorito por ser el resultado de la mezcla entre el emblema azul de la amistad de su padre y el rojo del amor de su madre.

Más sorpresa dibujada en su cara, al comprobar que no había ninguna tarjeta de felicitación, sino una señora carta, cuando eran amigos desde hacía tiempo y debido a la amistad que compartían sus padres con los suyos y que asistían al mismo instituto, aunque él dos cursos inferiores al suyo, le extrañaba que le mandara una carta como aquella.

Con creciente interés, no perdió un segundo más y comenzó a leerla:

.

"_Querida Natsumi:_

_Imagino que estarás sorprendida de recibir esta carta, cuando somos amigos de toda la vida y nos vemos todos los días. Pero dicen que a veces las cartas expresan mejor lo que quieres decir._

_También es una razón cobarde, cuando el cara a cara resulta más sincero. Eso lo sé muy bien. Pero eres una persona muy popular y para poder estar tres minutos asolas contigo es imposible._

_Nadie lo sabe, pero llevo mucho tiempo fijándome en ti. _

_Al principio, era por admiración. Siempre deseé que mi hermana se portara conmigo con el mismo encanto y dulzura que tú le das a Akito. Sin darme cuenta, empezaba a fijarme más y más en ti, que se convirtió en una costumbre y fue cuando descubrí que no solo eres dulce y encantadora con tu hermano, sino que te sientes enfadada con aquellos que no te conocen realmente. Por eso tienes esa doble personalidad: eres alegre y cariñosa con tus seres más cercanos, como tu digimon y tu familia; pero te mantienes ruda y apática, cuando ves que te ponen sobre un pedestal._

_Yo también lo he hecho al considerarte una hermana ejemplar que todas deberían seguir como modelo. Pero fue el observarte continuamente, para darme cuenta de que no existe la hermana ejemplar. Cada uno es como es, puede que hayan diferencias, pero mientras exista una pequeña dosis de cariño fraternal será cuando se valore a ese hermano al que considerarás irremplazable._

_Inconscientemente, tú me lo has enseñado y por eso, de admiración pasé a apreciarte como algo más que un amigo, pero menos que un amante. No quería que me vieras como uno más, que no sabe valorarte como te mereces. Sé que necesitas a alguien que comprenda tu enfado y te anime; que entienda cuando tienes ganas de llorar y la necesidad de un hombro que no se sorprenda de esas lágrimas; de alguien que te vea como una chica más y no como si fueras una ídolo famosa y atractiva, cuando solo te consideras una simple estudiante de instituto._

_El hecho de observarte tanto ha hecho que descubra que eso te molesta mucho. Sobre todo, cuando se trata de Toji, Satoshi o Musuko. Son muchos años los que llevamos juntos, e imagino que te sientes frustrada de que te traten como los demás. Puede que sea así, pero es también por tu personalidad dulce y tu carácter fuerte, que se sienten atraídos por ti, especialmente Toji. Quizás no lo creas, pero he aprendido que cada uno tiene su manera de amar, y puedo asegurarte que Toji te ama sinceramente, que aunque no sepa cómo eres, no te dará de lado cuando lo descubra. Debes saber que por ti, Toji haría lo que fuera. Y yo también…_

_Apreciarte más que un amigo, pero menos que un amante, como me decía, se ha convertido en algo del pasado. Fijarme en ti, en la Natsumi que eres ante los demás y la verdadera, los celos que siento últimamente por Toji, me ha abierto los ojos._

_Te amo, Natsumi._

_Esta es la verdad, única y pura._

_No pienso conquistarte, para ganarte tu amor, porque no te considero ningún trofeo el cual hay que ganar. Tú me conoces, conoces a Toji, conoces a los demás. Opino que no hay necesidad de decir más. Tú eres la que eliges a la persona de tu vida. Y aunque no sea yo, sea quien sea, me alegraré por ti, porque por fin has encontrado a alguien que te entienda y te ame como te mereces._

_Eso es lo único que deseo para ti, tu felicidad._

_Con mucho cariño:_

_Ichijoji Osamu._"

.

Cuando terminó de leerla, el rojo estaba impreso en sus mejillas.

Había sido una carta clara, simple, concisa pero profunda. Todo ello mezclado.

Definitivamente, nunca se había percatado de las miradas de Osamu. Siempre lo había visto como un amigo más, como a sus amigas Minami o Misato. Quizás porque como tenía dos años menos que ella, que nunca se había parado a imaginar que Osamu estuviera interesado en ella. Y lo gracioso, es que de todos él parecía conocerla mejor que nadie. No podía atribuir que se había enterado por parte de su hermana Minami. Debido a la bocata tan grande que tenía, nunca le contaba sus problemas internos para que después los divulgara por ahí, ya lo había hecho con la pobre Misato y aunque al final había salido beneficiada, la vergüenza de cuando Minami había cantado que Misato estaba enamorada de su primo Takeshi, persistía en la mente de la única hija de Iori.

Y tampoco es que fuera muy expresiva a la hora de mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos frustrados.

Ciertamente, Osamu parecía haber heredado las dotes observadoras de su padre para darse cuenta, así como ser una persona muy madura en comparación con el resto, respeto al amor.

De reojo, miró el resto de las cartas dirigidas a ella, siendo la de Toji la primera.

Volvió a centrarse en las líneas donde Osamu hablaba del amor verdadero que Toji sentía por ella.

Sin apartarla mucho de su lado, cogió la carta de Toji y procedió a leer su contenido.

.

"_Natsumi siento mucho lo del coletero. No quiero que te enfades conmigo porque te quiero mucho._

_Con amor, Toji._"

.

Y Natsumi sonrió. Una carta muy corta, redundante, como el típico Toji cuando escribía algo a la desespera.

-¿Natsumi? –la llamó su madre, a medida que daba unos golpes a la puerta, antes de abrir la puerta.

-¡¿Mamá? –exclamó al verla con las mejillas completamente rojas. Como si hubiera sido pillada in fraganti, dobló ambas cartas, para que no pudiera ver ni una sola línea.

Ese gesto y aquel acto, no pasaron desapercibidos para Sora, quién entendiéndolo, simplemente sonrió con ternura.

-la cena ya está lista. Solo hace falta la tarta de chocolate que tu padre hizo para ti. Mark-kun y él están vigilando que no se queme.

-ahm… enseguida, voy… –devolviéndole la mirada, a medida que se mordía el labio inferior.

Sora la miró, sin abandonar su dulzura, apreciando cómo a pesar de su nerviosismo, parecía indecisa sobre contarle algo, donde si la experiencia no le engañaba eran sobre asuntos del amor.

-no tardes que aún tienes que arreglarte. Piyomon y Gabumon están terminando de poner la mesa. –dispuesta a retirarse.

-¡Mamá! –la llamó antes de que se marchara- Me gustaría consultarte algo.

Sora sonrió más, y para que su marido o su hijo mayor no escucharan un tema donde de seguro les escandalizarían, se adentró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

-¿qué sucede? –sentándose cerca de su hija.

-mamá… -dudando y pensando en cómo consultarle su problema sin decir nombres, ni detalles relevantes- hum… ¿alguna vez no te ha pasado que sabiendo de los sentimientos de tu mejor amigo, como por ejemplo Taichi-san, recibas una carta de otro, como por ejemplo de papá donde te entiende y que además te dice que te quiere, pero que respetaría a quién elijas?

Sora soltó una risa breve comprobando cómo su corazonada era cierta. Cruzando las piernas, respondió con claridad.

-me ha llegado a pasar, tal como has dicho.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué hiciste? –mirándola con atención.

-¿Acaso no es clara la respuesta? –sonriendo más.

-sí, pero… -moviéndose de atrás hacia adelante- quiero decir, si sabías que Taichi-san estaba enamorado de ti, pero tras una carta repentina de papá, acabaste casándote con él, no creo que te hayas enamorado de repente de papá solo por recibir su carta.

-claro que no. Es solo, -mirando hacia algún punto de la habitación con melancolía- que descubrirlo, hizo que me fijara en él con más detalle. Aunque lo que hizo que acabara enamorándome de él como una loca, era los detalles que tenía conmigo, como su sonrisa tierna que me daba únicamente a mí. –confesó risueña al recordarlo- puede que suene muy simple, pero son especiales que hacen latir tu corazón.

-¿quieres decir que fue gracias a tu corazón qué te diste cuenta de lo que sentías por papá?

-el corazón es el órgano más sincero del amor.

Natsumi miró sus piernas, sujetando todavía contra su pecho, aquellas dos cartas, donde de no ser por la de Osamu, jamás llegaría a leer la de Toji, apreciando con más claridad sus sentimientos. Pero…

-Pero, ¿no te fue difícil rechazar a Taichi-san?

-por supuesto. De hecho, como se sentía destrozado, le resultaba imposible hablarme sin sentirse mal. –suspirando con pena al recordar ese momento- y yo me sentía tan culpable, que no podía corresponder a los sentimientos de tu padre. Eso destrozaría más a Taichi. Pero el tiempo acaba curando las heridas y eso es lo que ocurrió.

Natsumi observó a su madre con gran admiración. Rechazar a alguien, sobre todo cuando ha sido tu amigo desde niños era algo valeroso, el mismo coraje para ser capaz de hacer esperar a su padre solo por tener el detalle hacia su mejor amigo.

-aunque debo confesar, -comenzó a agregar la pelirroja- que muchas veces tenía miedo de que tu padre llegara a cansarse de tanta espera y se olvidara de mí. Por eso, aún en contra de mi decisión, acabé por declararme a tu padre, tras el valor que Taichi me había dado previamente.

-¿en serio? –preguntó incrédula.

Sora asintió.

-además, antes de eso, mi madre me había dicho: -encarando sus ojos rojos en los azules de su hija heredados de su marido- _"El amor es un sentimiento egoísta. No puedes hacer feliz a dos personas, porque eso no solo te traerá desgracias a ti, sino a ellos también. No dejes escapar a esa persona si tú también lo quieres. Aquella persona a la que has rechazado, si te quiere de verdad, aceptará lo tuyo con la persona que ames."_

No sabía si era cosa de su imaginación que Natsumi pudo ver el rostro de su abuela Toshiko sobre su madre.

Un nuevo toqueteo en la puerta y la presencia de alguien asomándose, irrumpió a madre e hija.

-¿damos de cenar los exquisitos platos que he preparado a nuestros digimons o continuareis con vuestra interminable charla de mujeres? –preguntando con cierta burla.

-tranquilo Yamato, creo que ya hemos terminado. –levantándose de la cama para acercarse a su esposo- cariño, te estaremos esperando mientras te cambias, no tardes. –dirigiéndose a su hija.

-¡Ah! –percatándose de que todavía estaba con el uniforme- gracias, mamá. –agradeciéndole con el doble sentido, donde Sora entendió ya que en respuesta, afirmó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Natsumi vio como en la cara de su padre se asomaba la confusión y la intriga, pero un ligero empujón por parte de su madre, la salvó de que su progenitor no se enterara del asunto.

Dejó las cartas sobre la cama, mientras procedía a cambiarse y ponerse ropa de calle para la cena que su familia le había preparado por su cumpleaños.

Sin duda, la carta de Osamu había conseguido despertar en ella el verdadero interés sobre el amor. Y eso que resultaba una declaración por parte de alguien completamente inesperado. Pero también, así como ella le había enseñado algo sin ser consciente, él también la había ayudado sobre la cualidad heredada de su madre y que por miedo al ver o imaginar las caras de rechazo, nunca se había enfrentado.

De ahora en adelante, dejaría de darles falsas esperanzas a sus amigos. Seguramente Toji resultaría el más afectado de todos, porque aunque le hubiera demostrado en infinidad de ocasiones cuánto le importaba, su corazón actuaba igual que cuando estaba con algún miembro de su familia.

Y en cuanto a Osamu… seguiría el consejo de su madre y que su corazón decidiese.

Tras colocarse su camiseta rosa, lo único que se pondría de ese pijo color, cómo lo llamaba, observó de reojo aquella carta que como el sobre, era morada. Era curioso ver cómo su color favorito estaba reflejado en su cabello.

.

"_Te amo, Natsumi._

_Esta es la verdad, única y pura."_

.

Y pudo ver su rostro serio diciéndoselas directamente.

Su corazón latió más que nunca y sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse.

-¡Natsumi! –entrando ahora su digimon con una sonrisa de emoción pintada en hocico- Vamos, todos te están esperando.

La chica asintió y no pudo evitar pensar que de todos, ese era y sería el mejor día de cumpleaños de toda su vida.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Bueno, antes de nada explicaré porque el personaje inesperado es Osamu. Veréis, hace muchos años, en el 2004 exactamente, me encontré una imagen de la hija de Yamato y Sora con el hijo de Ken y Miyako, teniendo ambos sobre once años. Eso me hizo reflexionar. Si llegara a poner a la hija de Matt y Sora con el hijo de Taichi, sería como poner taiora. Y Osamu con Natsumi me tenía un cierto aire a las típicas parejas que me gustan.

La verdad es que quería dejarlo en sorpresa para _Digimon TNW_, pero no me pude contener en hacer un fic sobre la hija de Yamato y Sora.

Por cierto, una aclaración que quiero hacer antes de nada, en _Digimon TNW_, Osamu es tres años más joven que ella, mientras que aquí son dos. Lo hice para que la diferencia no se note demasiado al ser adolescentes. Después de todo, en la pantalla televisiva por la altura, parece que solo se llevaran uno o dos años de diferencia.

Y para aquellos despistados menciono a quién pertenecen los nombres de los hijos de los elegidos mencionados.

Natsumi, Nat, hija de Yamato y Sora; Akito, Aki, hijo de Yamato y Sora; Mark, hijo de Yamato y Sora; Takeshi, hijo de Takeru y Hikari (el rubito, en este caso); Osamu, hijo de Ken y Miyako; Minami, hija de Ken y Miyako; Tojiro, Toji, hijo de Taichi; Shin, hijo de Joe; Satoshi, hijo de Mimi; Musuko, hijo de Daisuke; Misato, hija de Iori.

Sobre los digimons de Nat y Aki, Kabumon y Piomon los veréis próximamente en _Digimon: TNW_ y allí daré más detalles de sus rasgos físicos. Que por cierto, aprovecho para comentar que ando reeditando ese fic, ya lo hice con el prólogo. Iré poniendo en mi profile los capítulos que han sido reeditados.

Pues espero que os haya gustado, espero que a aquellos que sabían de este fic les haya resultado inesperado y aún así os guste esta pareja.

Besos, quiero críticas, abrazos y disculpas por este final tan apurado.

'Atori'


End file.
